Overprotective
by xMoxley
Summary: Requested. can you please do an imagine where alex is like your big brother and is really protective over you, but you've always had a thing for jack and one day you and jack are flirting and play fighting and one thing leads to another… in the end, alex walks in on you two? :P Jack Barakat/OC. Smut.
1. Oh, shut up Gaskarth

"Excuse me, what are you wearing?" Alex said when you walked into the room in a pair of destroyed jean shorts and a destroyed tank top that slightly showed your stomach.

"Oh shut up Gaskarth." You said sitting next to him. Alex was like a brother to you, he was always protecting you and telling you to change when he thought you were dressed too sexy-which of course, you didn't do. Alex huffed and wrapped a toned arm around your shoulders.

"So, I'm going to go take care of some stuff in a few minutes, are you going to be alright here alone?" He said,

"Alex, I think I'm old enough to be home alone and Jack's here what are you talking about," You pushed him playfully. He laughed,

"Alright, well, be good. And change your clothes." He said getting up.

"No. Goodbye." You said smiling. He shook his head and left. You were left alone with Jack, who you always had a crush on, Alex of course, didn't know that and it was better that he didn't. You didn't need the long lectures about how you can't like him because, well, he's Jack. You got up and went into the kitchen where Jack was sitting at the table. He looked at you and his eyes got wide, he scanned your body and bit his lip.

"Hey," You said, breaking him of his trance.

"Hello there," He smiled. He stood up and walked over to you.

"You look nice," Jack said,

"Yeah well, Alex doesn't think so," You replied, playing with the hem of your shirt.

"I think you look great." He stepped closer to you, eyes locked.

"Well, if I didn't know better, I'd think you were flirting with me Mr. Barakat." You smirked. You heard him exhale deeply at the sound of your voice being seductive.

"Hm, well what are you going to do if I am?" He stepped closer again, bodies only inches apart.

"Well first," You pushed him back and ran out of the room, hiding in the bedroom. You heard Jack run after you and you grabbed a pillow. He entered the room and you held the pillow like a shotgun.

"Put your hands up!" You yelled, trying not to giggle. Jack did as told and slowly inched forward.

"Please don't shoot officer, I only wanted a kiss, that's all." Jack confessed, playing along. You blushed and lowered the pillow.

"Never let your guard down!" Jack yelled as he hit you with another pillow. You stumbled and laughed, swinging at him. You kept hitting him with the pillow until he was down on the ground. By now you were both laughing so hard your sides started to hurt.

"I surrender." He said, throwing his pillow to the side. You dropped yours and he grabbed your hand, pulling you on top of him. He sat on the floor with his back against the bed with you on his lap. You leaned down and kissed him, licking his bottom lip asking for entrance, he granted it and you're tongues wrestled around. His hands caressed your sides and went into your hair. You had one hand in his hair and one tugging at his shirt. He stood up, his hands on your thighs holding you up. Jack placed you on the bed and removed your shorts while you took off your shirt. He took off his clothes and got on top of you. He grabbed a breast in his hand and massaged it, gently biting your nipple. He licked and sucked on them for a good five minutes before licking his way down your body. He met your clit, licking and gently biting it. He came up and thrust into you, his thumb stroked your cheek as you moaned his name. You pulled him closer to you until your bodies touched. Jack moaned in your ear, making your wetter. Just then the door opened.

"What the fuck is going on?!" Alex yelled, eyes wide from the sight of Jack on top of you. You threw yourself onto the floor on the opposite side of the bed, wrapping a sheet around you. Jack on the other hand, just stood up, full on boner before Alex's eyes.

"I-we, come on man, I really like her, we were just taking care of some long overdue business." Jack explained, still standing there naked. Which didn't faze Alex as much as it probably should have. Meanwhile you hurriedly put your clothes back on and rushed out of the room. Alex followed you, despite the fact Alex had just walked in on you and Jack having sex, your mind went to what Jack had said 'I really like her' you smiled at the thought. Alex stood in front of you,

"What do you think you were doing?" He said, crossing his arms.

"Ugh Alex, I'm old enough to do what I want, mind your own business." You said, rolling your eyes. Of course, you weren't mad at him for being overprotective, you didn't mind it at all because you always got your way anyway. But you felt uncomfortable talking about your sex life with him.

"This is what happens when you don't change your outfit when I tell you to." Alex chuckled, hugging you.

"I'm not mad, but you could've told me you liked Jack." He said as you wrapped your arms around him too.

"As if you would've left me alone with him if I had." You said into his chest.

"That's the point." He laughed and you pulled away from him, shaking your head and playfully slapping his arm with a smile.


	2. I love you

**Chapter two summery:**

**can you do pt 2 of the one where alex is like your big brother and he walks in on you and jack? like you and jack have decided to not be too serious/put labels on things, but then you get into an argument and alex starts getting protective over you again? love this blog c:**

You pressed your lips to Jack's, hands tangled in his hair. You let out a soft moan and pulled away with a smile. Jack looked at you, eyes staring right into yours as a smile crept across his face.

"Y/N, there's something I want to tell you." Jack said biting his lip nervously, rubbing his hand through his spiked black and blonde hair, down to his neck.

"What is it?" You asked, you started to walk into the kitchen as he followed behind, waiting for him to reply. Jack grabbed your wrist and turned you around.

"Y/N, I love you." Jack blurted out. You looked at him shocked, closing your eyes and letting his words sink in.

"Jack I-"

"Y/N, I think I'm in love with you." Jack said, taking a step closer to you. You shook your head, shaking off what he said.

"Jack, we said we weren't going to be serious! You said it was just going to be an open relationship, if a relationship at all!" You yelled. Jack looked hurt, his eyes trying to keep on you but kept falling to the ground.

"But, that was then! Over time, I've grown feelings for you, serious feelings! Does that mean nothing to you?! All of this, it was just a casual fuck?!"

"Isn't that what you intended it to be?! Just fuck buddies while you were home!" You yelled at him.

"Well, yeah! But that changed. I ended up falling in love with you, with your smile, the way you talk, the way you laugh. I guess that's all shit huh? I thought you felt the same way, I guess not!" Jack argued back. He shook his head and stormed off, turning around to face you for a moment,

"You can take your stuff and get out too." Jack said before turning back around and leaving. You started to tear up, He's kicking me out? You sniffled and wiped your face with your sleeve as you walked into the bedroom. You packed your stuff into a bag and headed out the door. Your heart felt like it physically hurt, like it was being tied into a knot and ripped from your chest. You never thought it would end this way. You aimlessly walked down the sidewalk. You ended up at Alex's house and knocked on the door.

"Y/N…Hey are you okay? What happened?" Alex asked worried as he pulled you into his house. Tears streamed down your face.

"Jack threw me out." You said through your sobs. Alex led you to the couch and you sat down, he pulled you into his chest.

"Why would he do that?"

"He-" You paused. Alex stroked your back being patient with you.

"He said he loved me." Alex's eyes got wide and his eyebrows shot up.

"And that's not good?" He asked. You rose up and looked at him.

"No! I mean, I-I guess not. Maybe. He said he wanted to keep things simple. It was just an open relationship, that's all he said he wanted. I mean, he's fucking other girls on tour so why bother? If he wanted to be committed he should have said that before. It's too late now." You explained. Alex shook his head.

"Y/N, he's not fucking other girls. The only one is you. Girls come on to him like bees to a flower but he turns them away." Your eyes fell to the floor.

"I mean, yeah, he should have said that before but if he says he loves you, than he means it. As much as I'd like to kick his ass for making my little Y/N cry, he's telling the truth." Alex placed his hand under your chin and smiled at you. You gave a weak grin back and pushed his hand away, holding it in your lap.

"I'm not little." You mumbled under your breath. Alex chuckled, pulling you into a hug.

"Everything will be okay, alright Y/N? You've always got me and you know I'll always protect you." Alex kissed the top of your head. You smiled against his chest and tightened your grip on him.

"Thank you Alex."


	3. Atta Girl

**Chapter three summery:**

**oh pleeeeeeeeeeeease continue the protective one! like you think about your relationship with Jack and discover your feelings for him and you two start again but this time it's serious and so on :D**

"Y/N wake up." Alex's voice rang through your head as you groaned on his couch. You opened your eyes slightly to see him standing there in his pajama pants, shirtless.

"Go away," you said weakly as you thrust your head back into the couch cushion. You had fallen asleep at his house late last night after a fight with Jack, your long time…sex buddy? You groaned at the thought. Jack had admitted he felt something more than that, something serious, love. It was just supposed to be a "friends with benefits" type of you rushed over to Alex's last night, you were a mess. You were confused and upset, you whined to Alex who gladly comforted you, about your feelings on Jack's feelings. But deep inside you felt this tug, a tugging at your heart, at your stomach, that told you something wasn't right. That every night you spent in Jack's bed, or in your own bed, the couch, floor, table, backseat, washing machi-Okay, I get it. Something wasn't supposed to be the way it was, that maybe you did want something more. Maybe the realization and confirmation of Jack's feelings, scared you. It was all fun and games before, nothing serious, how would you cope with him being away on tour? Would it be any different?

Alex shook you from your thoughts.

"Get the fuck off my couch," he joked. You rose up your hand and flipped him off, keeping your face in the cushion. Just as he was about the pull the throw blanket off of your body, the doorbell rang. You peaked an eye open and watched him walk away. You sat up and peaked your head over the back of the couch and down the stairs which led to the foyer. You rested your hands on the railing that the back of the couch rested against and watched Alex open the door. As soon as you saw the black and blonde hair atop a tall, averagely dressed man, you sunk behind the cushions.

"Is Y/N here?" Jack asked his messy haired best friend. You quietly whispered "no" repeatedly to Alex who purposely told Jack otherwise. You groaned softly and wrapped yourself in Alex's blanket, dashing down the hallway as if the blanket were an invisibility cloak. Jack's eyes followed you with a smile.

You entered Alex's room and shut the door, dropping the blanket to the floor. You turned around and noticed a body laying in Alex's bed, a petite tanned hand hung loosely off the bed, light brown hair peaked out from under the covers.

"Oh shit." You gasped, a little louder than you'd hoped. The body began to stir and you rushed out of the bedroom, knocking right into Jack's chest. You fell to the floor and your head hit the wall, Jack knelt down to you, immediately checking to see if you were okay. Once the blurriness cleared from your eyes you looked up, Jack's face was not but a few inches away from yours. You locked eyes for a moment, silently gazing at each other. You felt the need, the want to lean in and crush your lips to his but something stopped you, and you remembered the night before. You hurriedly stood up, brushing yourself off and rushing to the front door. You grabbed his keys that he'd sat on the table by the door and ran to his car.

"Y/N wait!" Jack called after you. You fumbled with the keys as Jack ran up to you, pinning your back against the car door. He slammed his lips against yours, the embrace more passionate and loving than ever. You pushed him away,

"Jack, what are you doing?" You breathed. Jack grabbed your hands and held them, resting his forehead against yours.

"Y/N, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been so blunt. I should never have kicked you out or yelled at you, I'm sorry. If you don't want a serious relationship," Jack paused, you could see in his eyes that the next words out of his mouth would hurt him. "Then you can end things right now and I'll never bother you again." His eyes fell to the ground as he tried to hide the tears threatening his eyes. Your heart broke, seeing him like this, so desperately in love with you that he'd let you go if that's what you truly wanted, you just wanted to make him happy again, you'd do anything for him to not feel this way. Seeing him so sad made you upset too.

Everything came into place then, every moment you'd spent with him, every time he kissed you or held your hand. It wasn't just "friends with benefits", you couldn't get that feeling from anything but love. Every feeling was magnetized. It was never "just friends", it had always been love. You had never realized until that moment, until seeing Jack so torn and heartbroken, that you'd do anything for him. Anything to make me happy. To make him smile. It wasn't in the way where you'd always be there for a friend, but it was where you was so madly in love that it hurt you equally as much even if the problem didn't affect you directly.

A single tear slid down your face as you stroked his cheek. His chocolate eyes flicked up to look into yours.

"I could never end things with you, Jack. Even if it was the last thing that could save the world. Being without you is unimaginable, and unbearable. You don't have to be sorry for anything. I should be the one apologizing. I didn't realize before that I felt this way, I mistook it for something so minimal. Only now do I realize that I would sell my soul for you, Jack. You're everything I could ever want and I am unconditionally and irrevocably in love with you." Jack let out a breath that he didn't realize he was holding. A smile crept across his face until his eyes were slits. His smile was contagious, both of you stood there with wide grins of happiness. You tangled your hands in his hair and pulled him toward you, your lips brushing against his softly before deepening the kiss.

Alex stood at the window watching with a smile, happy to see his two best friends together again. The body from his bed walked in beside him, with a Harry Potter mug of coffee.

"You coming back to bed?" Just as Alex was about to walk away, you pulled away from Jack to open the backseat door, you climbed in and pulled Jack in after you. Alex chuckled softly,

"Atta girl."

I know that I said mug of coffee, which should imply that they're staying up but then I used "You coming back to bed?" Which implies they're going back to sleep. But "mug of water" sounds stupid ok.


End file.
